


Heavenly - IN NEED OF EDITING

by NarryLyft



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1dau, AU, Bottom!Harry, Lolita, M/M, Mpreg, Narry - Freeform, Profanity, Storan, Top!Niall, agegap, harrystyles, niallhoran - Freeform, stylan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 18,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryLyft/pseuds/NarryLyft
Summary: wherein an eighteen year old boy becomes more than infatuated with his older neighbor.
Relationships: Niall Horan/Harry Styles
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

SUMMER, London, England

IT WAS the summer of 1962, niall was driving along the roads of the country he can now call home in his jaguar e-type. the city was vibrant, around every corner there would be people walking around. this was a new beginning, a new life for niall. it was awfully hot today in the city of london. as niall drove along the highway, drops of sweat ran down his face.

as he pulled up to his new place, he took in the entirely new atmosphere. this was very different from ireland, for once, he had a place with about three bedrooms instead of one. back home, houses like these were hard to find.

he brought his stuff inside, and him being a very clean and organized person, spent the next few hours tidying up the place instead of resting like he should be after the long trip.

a couple minutes after niall had finished getting settling in, he heard a soft knock at his door. he opend the door, coming face to face with a short woman who was just gorgeous. she wore a smile on her face, holding up a fruit basket that had a bottle of wine included.

"hi, neighbor! welcome to the neighborhood!" she greeted.

niall offered a small smile, the woman seemed nice.

"nice to meet you... miss?"

"styles. i'm anne styles, but i'd appreciate it if you just called me anne."

niall nodded.

"well, anne, i'm niall. um, thanks for the gift. i deeply appreciate it." he said, kindly accepting the gesture.

anne smiled more.

"i live right next to you, of course, standing out here, i'm pretty sure i'm right on your left."

she took a step back and looked at her left to double check, before she took a step closer to niall.

"yup! right on your left."

niall took note of that.

"so, neighbor. i was wondering if you'd like to come over for dinner? i promise you, i'm a good cook."

"well if you insist, anne. i'd love to come over for dinner, when should i be over?"

anne furrowed her eyebrows, tapping her foot as she thought of an appropriate time. she had a schedule but she had to adjust since she didn't know if niall would be able to.

"maybe around six? is that okay?"

"definitely, i'll see you then. bye, anne!"

the woman waved before she hurried off back home, needing to figure out what she was gonna make.

\--------

THE SIXTEEN year old boy brushed his brown and soft curls gently as he looked at himself in the mirror, wanting to look his best for the guest that would be joining him and his mother for dinner. he then opened a drawer and took out his lip tint, lightly applying it onto his lip. He giggled softly, putting on some blush after and making sure his lips were nice and pink.

he looked at himself in the mirror, admiring his exterior. red lips, soft pink cheeks, his gorgeous curly hair nice and fluffy. all he needed was the perfect outfit, which probably wouldn't take long to find since all of his clothes were perfect.

and yes, he did put his make up on first because he needed it to be set so he wouldn't ruin it.

he wandered about to his closet, giggling softly as his tiny feet came in contact with the pink fuzzy carpet. he wasn't like normal boys, he wasn't into such dark colours and dominance in general. in times like these, people like him were considered sinners.

"i really hope our guest is a boy! i want to look my prettiest for him." harry said to himself, twirling around his closet surrounded by the soft yet vibrant colour of pink.

he absolutely adored boys, he loved the thought of having a man all to himself. but what he loved most of all was the idea of falling in love, he's yearned for a soulmate for so long. even if he was sixteen, he didn't think that was too young.

he pulled out a white short baby doll dress and slipped it on after he put on his... undergarments. which were quite soft considering that the fabric was quite... lacy.

he then put on his black shoes, as much as he liked vibrant colours, he didn't want to overdo things just in case it was indeed a boy who was coming over.

"harry, little one! please come down and help set the table!" he heard his mother's voice call for him.

"i'm coming mummy!"

harry's mother was very accepting, but also very protective. she was completely fine with her son liking girl clothes, speaking childishly, liking girl pronouns, all of that. that's how much she loved him, harry was pure and her only child, she only wanted him to be happy.

she smiled ear to ear when she heard light giggles and soft tap sounds on the stairs, which was probably from the stairs. she cooed when she saw her son appear, she immediately approached him.

"you look beautiful, darling."

harry smiled, looking up at his mum.

"really?"

anne nodded, carressing harry's cheeks gently as she placed a kiss on his forehead.

"really."

harry giggled, hugging his mum.

"i love you, mummy."

"i love you too, baby."

they soon got started on setting up the table, not wanting to be unprepared once their guest arrived. that would just be embarrassing, the mother and son duo didn't want to disappoint.

\- - - - -


	2. 2

NIALL SOON found himself in front of his neighbor's place, not expecting anything out of the ordinary. he did make a bit of an effort to look better than he usually does, wearing a dress shirt and slightly tight pants, he didn't want to disappoint by looking sloppy or something.

he then knocked on the door a couple times, patiently waiting to see the beautiful young lady he had seen a few moments ago. he wasn't attracted to the woman, no, but he wouldn't lie about her being gorgeous.

"anne, i'm truly sorry for being a couple minutes late--"

he stopped when he had seen what was in front of him, his jaw slowly dropping. it was a boy, but not just any boy he's ever seen, a more feminine one. plump and tasty looking lips, brown luscious chocolate curls, rosy cheeks, mesmerizing green eyes... he could go on and on about this boy's beauty.

"w-who are you?" niall asked.

"i am harry! lovely to meet you, mr. horan! my mummy had told me all about you!" the young boy chirped.

niall was shocked, anne had never mentioned that she had a child.

"oh! niall, you're here!" anne said, quickly heading over.

she pecked harry's cheek.

"go on to the table, little one." she said softly.

harry nodded obediently.

"yes mummy."

niall bit his lip, watching the boy slowly walk away... and maybe paying close attention to his backside. he couldn't help but adore how obedient the boy was, he was just so good.

"come in, niall." anne said, knocking niall out of his thoughts.

she stepped to the side and niall headed in, taking a brief look around the simple home.

"you have a son?"

"i do, i do." anne replied, smiling fondly at the thought of her son.

niall had taken notice of that.

"and he's a male, yeah?"

"well... scientifically, he is." anne replied.

niall raised an eyebrow, suddenly very curious about this young boy. he wanted to know so much about him, there was something so captivating about him.

"oh?" he said.

"well, he's not like most boys, i'm sure you've noticed. he doesn't like male pronouns, he gets offended. he's very much into dresses, skirts, bows, all of that." anne explained.

niall hummed, harry was definitely unlike any boy he's met.

"how does he go to school? i'm sure that they have uniforms based on gender." niall asked.

"he's homeschooled. i'm a retired teacher so i take the time to teach him." anne replied.

she led niall to the dinner table, where harry had been patiently waiting for the two to come so he could start eating. he thought it'd be a tad rude to start eating without them around.

"little one, this is mr. horan. he's our neighbor, please greet him." anne requested politely before heading to the kitchen for a brief moment.

harry got up from his seat and went over to niall, a smile on his face as he had to make quite an effort to look up at him. he was starting to feel things... things his mummy said that big girls get when they like boys.

blue met green, the two looked at each other for a while before harry broke the silence.

"thank you for deciding to join us for dinner, mr. horan. it's lovely to meet you!" harry said.

"y-yeah, yeah. your mother was kind enough to invite some stranger over." niall joked.

harry gasped.

"my mummy says i can't speak to strangers!"

"well you are."

niall stepped a little closer to harry, practically towering over the little boy and letting his fingertips trail over harry's exposed skin. he could sense the boy grow tense, he liked that.

"you're so pretty." he rasped, lowering his voice a bit so anne wouldn't hear.

harry blushed madly, letting out a shaky breath. nobody but his mummy has ever complimented him, his heart raced.

"t-thank you, mr. horan."

normally niall didn't like being adressed formally but for harry, for some reason, something sounded awfully sinful about that innocent little voice of his.

he moved away from harry once he heard anne's footsteps, pulling out harry's chair for him.

"sit, love."

harry muttered a small thank you before sitting down, making sure his dress wasn't crumpled. he watched niall sit down next to his mother, he envied her at the moment. he knew it was a bad thing to envy someone, but he was starting to yearn for niall; he wanted him close.

as close as possible... he bit his lip, recalling what had just happened earlier and almost whimpering at the memory. he felt goosebumps on his skin, he could feel niall's touch again as he recalled it.

he zoned out from the conversation niall and anne were having with each other, eating, but lost in his own little world.

"you're so pretty..."

harry sighed softly, his lips forming a smile on his face as he thought back to the man's gorgeous blue eyes. he wanted them focused on him all the time, all the time...

he didn't understand what he was feeling at the moment, but he didn't care, he loved it.

"mummy?"

anne looked over at her son, humming.

"yes, baby?" she cooed.

"can i take mr. horan to my room after dinner?"

"i don't know, little one. why don't you ask him?" she replied, taking her dishes to the kitchen.

harry looked over at niall.

"can i?"

"i don't know, harry. it's getting late." niall replied, wiping the corners of his mouth with a napkin.

harry pouted.

"pretty please, mister?" he asked.

niall sighed.

"okay, fine. but i won't stay long, i'm pretty sure you have a bedtime and i don't want to disturb." he said.

harry smiled, nodding.

"don't worry, i won't keep you for long."

he then bit his lip, still looking at niall.

"unless... a monster would be under my bed."


	3. 3

HARRY BROUGHT the man up to his bedroom, biting his lip in anticipation since he wanted to see his reaction when he saw pink almost everywhere. he opened the door and practically skipped inside, giggling softly to himself.

"welcome to my room!" he cheered.

niall took a look around, noticing that it was very... pink.

"it seems very you, little one."

harry smiled at niall, taking his hand and leading him over to his bed so they could sit next to each other. niall didn't argue, he just rested his hand on the little boy's thigh.

"mr. horan? can i ask you a question?" harry asked.

"go ahead, baby." niall cooed.

harry blushed a bit.

"how old are you?"

"thirty, darling. although i've been told i look younger than thirty, not sure if that's true or not." niall replied.

he looked at harry, his hand moving to hold his tiny little hand.

"what about you?"

"i turned sixteen a couple days ago! so i'm a big girl now!" harry chirped.

niall smirked a bit, he couldn't believe that he was so attracted to this boy, he couldn't. it was wrong to like someone almost twice his senior, let alone like the same gender, but he kind of didn't care.

"yes you are, baby." he cooed.

harry smiled brightly at niall, he was so happy that niall seemed very accepting and friendly. they just met not too long ago and the feelings were blossoming. he couldn't understand it, but all he knew was that he liked niall very much.

"mr. horan, will you stay with me until i fall asleep?" he asked softly.

"depends on how fast you get out of this dress and into your jammies, if you have any." niall replied.

harry had never gotten up so fast to go and change, he also had to take off his makeup so he quickly did that. he slipped out of his dress and put on his red satin pajamas, he purposely put on the more revealing one he had. he hoped that niall would still be there when he came back.

he then hurried out of his closet, smiling brightly when he saw that niall was still waiting for him. 

"mr. horan! you're still here!" harry cheered.

"well you were fast enough, gorgeous. come here, let me tuck you in." niall replied with a smile.

harry obliged and went over to his bed, slowly getting in once niall got out. he hummed contently, immediately feeling the warmth his covers brought as niall tucked him in. his mum would tuck him in every night but this felt different, so much different.

niall looked at the boy after he was done, seeing how his eyes lit up from the gesture and he cooed.

"did you mean what you said earlier, mr. horan?" harry asked.

"what are you referring to, darling?"

harry's cheeks went red, he got a little shy.

"w-when you said i was pretty. did you mean it?" he asked softly.

niall chuckled, nodding as he brushed his fingers through the boy's lovely curls before cupping his cheek.

"yes, i did. i meant it completely. you are a beauty, harry. i have never seen anyone as beautiful."

harry giggled, definitely feeling flushed.

"thank you, mr. horan. no one but my mummy has told me that i'm beautiful."

"well at least you know that i can't possibly be lying to you, little one." niall replied.

he took a look outside, sighing.

"i best be going now, it's getting late."

harry's breath hitched as niall turned away, he quickly grabbed his hand to stop him.

"stay with me? please?"

"i'm afraid i can't, love. you must go to bed now, it's late." niall replied, turning.

harry frowned, sighing as he looked up at the man.

"will i see you again?"

"of course, baby. how about we go around town tomorrow? just the two of us? i don't know my way around yet." niall suggested.

harry squealed, nodding repeatedly. he simply could not wait to be able to spend some quality time with niall, he was totally onboard with the idea.

niall chuckled.

"alright then, go to sleep now."

harry slowly let go of niall's hand, getting comfortable before closing his eyes. it'd be hard for him to sleep without difficulty, he was just so excited for tomorrow, he couldn't help it.

niall leant down and pressed his lips against harry's forehead, carresing his cheek one last time.

"goodnight, angel. sweet dreams."

and the last thing harry heard before beginning to drift off was the sound of his door closing.


	4. 4

THE NEXT day, harry had taken niall on a stroll around the busy streets of town. they enjoyed the freshly baked croissants that the bakers had to offer that morning, they enjoyed the performances of the street acts, they did a lot that morning really.

"there is one more place that we have yet to visit." harry said.

"and where would that be? i'm pretty sure you've taken me everywhere, little one." niall replied.

harry giggled, shaking his head.

"just follow me, mr. horan! i assure you it'll be worth the while!" he chirped, taking niall's hand and leading him away from the crowds of people in the marketplace.

he felt very hyper, probably from the sugary pastry he had not too long ago. which meant that he was going fast, and that he expected for niall to be able to catch up with him.

"harry! slow down, sweetheart! i'm not as young as you think!" niall yelped.

he bumped into a few people and it was very hard for him to apologize when he was being led away by a sixteen year old who was going inhumanly fast. but despite his efforts, the young boy did not listen to him and he was forced to make an extra effort to be able to keep up.

harry was very eager to show niall this place, it was somewhere very special to him and he thought that special things should be shared with special people. yes, he did think niall was a special person, he absolutely adored him if it wasn't already made obvious.

the two soon disappeared from the crowd and the streets they passed grew quieter and quieter, niall was curious about how far this place had to be and he didn't understand how such a pastry could provide so much energy for a teenager.

"are we almost there? my body's about to give up on me!" niall whined.

"almost there, mr. horan!" harry chirped.

they soon approached a fence with a sign labelling, 'KEEP OUT'. niall grew skeptical, almost worried.

"harry, we're not supposed to be here." niall muttered.

"mr. horan, if somebody didn't want us here, they would've fixed that hole by now!" harry replied, referring to the part that appeared to be cut out.

niall furrowed his eyebrows, watching harry just casually slip through. the cut out shape matched the sixteen year old's body perfectly, that got him thinking.

"c'mon, mr. horan! almost there!" harry said.

niall grew hesitant, but he slowly crawled through the cut out in which he struggled since harry was much smaller than him. and well, thinner. he wasn't fat or something, he just wasn't slim.

"you didn't do that, did you?" niall asked.

harry looked down at the ground, smiling and blushing. he wasn't going to admit that he was indeed the one who caused damage but he was pretty sure that niall would catch on.

niall tsked.

"sweetheart, i thought you were good." he said.

"i am! i just don't like being good all the time, it's boring!" harry whined.

niall put a finger on harry's chin, lifting his face up so they were looking at each other.

"does your mother know?" he asked.

"no..." harry muttered.

niall sighed.

"alright, where was it that you wanted to show me?" he asked, changing the topic slightly.

harry shyly took out a blindfold from his pocket, waving it around which made niall raise an eyebrow.

"you're not gonna rape me and murder me here, right?" niall joked.

"rape you? surely you can handle a sixteen year old boy, grandpa." harry teased.

niall rolled his eyes playfully.

"i'm not that old!" he whined.

"and i'm not too young to handle you." harry replied.

he began to blindfold niall, making sure he didn't tie it too tight at the back.

"handle me in what way, darling?" niall asked.

"y-you know..." harry muttered.

niall chuckled, feeling harry begin to guide him somewhere so he followed.

"no, i don't know." he said.

"never mind it, mr. horan!" harry replied.

niall let it go, but he still couldn't get harry's stuttery and shy tone out of his head. the boy was adorable, he would never understand the effects this boy had on him but he wouldn't question it.

"while we're getting there, can i ask you something, mr. horan?" harry asked.

"go ahead, little one."

harry giggled, man did he love being called little.

"what's it like to be in love?" he asked.

niall was caught off guard by the question, what made this little boy so curious about love? he couldn't help but grow a little jealous, assuming that maybe he had a crush on some other guy.

"it's bittersweet really, sweet because you adore a certain person so much and would do anything for them. bitter because you'll never really know if they feel the same way until you confess."

harry listened attentively, the two approaching the cabin.

"have you ever been in love?"

"eh... a couple of girls caught my eye, i wouldn't say that i was ever in love with them." niall replied.

he heard harry hum, but he sounded satisfied with his answer. niall wondered what that could mean.

"are we there?" he asked.

"we are, but don't take it off yet. please!" harry requested.

for the next couple minutes, all niall heard was scrambling. he heard harry grunt and he would be lying if he said that he wasn't getting all worked up. he's come to accept that he was sexually attracted to harry, but he would never admit that to him.

they were getting along well, he didn't want to ruin that over a problem in his pants.

"you can take it off now!" harry giggled.

niall took his time in doing so, widening his eyes when harry was nowhere to be seen. he saw a small cabin directly in front of him, the door ajared. come to think of it, he did hear something creak so maybe harry went in there.

he slowly opened the door, peaking inside.

"harry?" he called out.

he hesitantly stepped inside, shutting the door behind him quietly. he immediately took notice of candles literally everywhere, it was the only source of light since the sun was beginning to set outside.

he looked around the first floor, but harry was nowhere to be found. he sighed, he really wasn't liking this game of hide and seek so far. he suddenly heard creaking coming from upstairs, or at least he thought so.

he headed up the stairs and found even more candles, spotting three doors which would probably lead to three different rooms. obviously. the first door niall went through lead to a bathroom, harry wasn't there.

the second room was more of a closet, filled with nothing air. that just left the last room, niall was sure that harry had to be in there. where else could he be?

"you know, i don't appreciate you hiding from--"

he stopped, his jaw dropping at the sight.

"hiding from?" harry asked, fluttering his eyelashes innocently at niall.

niall was stuck in some kind of trance, he didn't want to believe that this was happening.

"harry, w-what is this?" he stammered.

harry giggled, turning around in the bed with his tummy faced down. he slowly got up on all fours, flipping his hair a bit so it wouldn't get in his face.

"a present."

"harry, you're naked! what is happening, really?!" niall said frantically.

harry smiled at niall, biting his lip.

"mr. horan, i think i'm in love with you."


	5. 5

THE TWO just kind of stared at each other for a couple minutes, blue out of shock and green out of awe and anticipation.

"you don't like my present?" harry asked with a frown.

"harry, you don't want this. you don't. you're still very young, it's probably... um... hormones or something." niall replied.

harry only frowned more, sitting up on his knees and facing niall completely.

"why don't you like me, mr. horan?" he asked.

"i do like you, harry. just not in the way that you seem to like me. i think you're beautiful and all, but i don't love you." niall replied, trying not to hurt the boy's feelings.

harry hadn't been paying attention, he stopped listening after 'i do like you, harry'. he squealed, suddenly smiling now and feeling all giddy.

"harry, you're experiencing infatuation. not love. it's just a little crush." niall said.

harry shook his head.

"infatuation, love, whatever it may be. i'm still attracted to you, mr. horan." he purred.

niall rubbed his temples, this was wrong in so many ways. they were both males, they had a very bad age gap, he could probably get thrown in prison if someone managed to find out that he's seen harry this exposed.

"harry, you deserve someone around your age. i'm way too old for you." niall said.

"but maybe that's what i want--someone way older than me." harry replied.

he whined.

"i don't want some young immature boy that wouldn't know how to take care of me, i want a man. and i want you to be my man." he added.

niall bit his lip, he was trying very hard to not let harry's words get to him. he'd be lying if he said that he wasn't getting turned on, this boy really knew what he was doing.

"age is just a number." harry said softly.

"and a jail cell is just a room, a room where i'd spend the rest of my life if people found out about this." niall replied a little harshly.

harry grinned.

"who said anyone had to know?"

"harry, it's bound to happen." niall said.

harry whined.

"you're so negative! c'mon, mr. horan. i know you want me too." he teased.

niall gulped, trying to keep a firm stance.

"w-who told you that?"

"nobody has to, i've seen the way you look at me. don't tell me that you're not aware of the fact that you practically undress me with those hungry eyes of yours." harry replied, still grinning.

niall huffed, this kid definitely knew what he was doing.

"you really want this? because the second you say yes, you will belong to me." he said.

harry was satisfied, finally he was able to slowly get niall to crack.

"yes, yes i am. it's all i've ever wanted ever since the day i met you, which may i remind you was just yesterday." harry replied.

niall zoned out after harry said yes, he started approaching the bed slowly. his morals were tugging him at the back of his mind, begging him to stop and turn away when he still could. but he ignored it, he didn't care if he was going to hell.

"you're still a virgin, yes?" niall asked, tucking one of harry's curls behind his ear.

harry hummed happily, biting his lip in anticipation as he watched niall make his way over. he was getting so turned on, he was so ready for this. he slowly laid back down on the bed as niall climbed on top of him, harry's heart was racing.

"be gentle with me, please?" harry squeaked, cheeks going red from the physical contact.

"of course, princess."

harry whimpered, his boy parts were starting to tingle after being called princess. he loved it, he loved the way niall said it, he loved the way he was feeling right now. his back arched slightly, gasping when he felt something slightly wet and soft against his neck.

it was niall's lips, and harry couldn't be happier. even if niall said he didn't love him, he had to have cared about him if he was going slow with him. he was just happy that niall was kind enough to give him what he wanted.

"you're so pretty baby, so so pretty." niall muttered, his breath ghosting over harry's skin.

harry got goosebumps, he moaned softly as he tilted his head a little to give niall more space. and of course niall was happy to know that harry was okay and was more than willing to give himself to him.

"mr. horan, please take all of me." he whined.

niall chuckled.

"oh, we're not having sex yet, baby."

harry whined.

"why not?"

"because, it's too early." niall replied.

he pulled himself away from harry, sitting up before he pulled harry up as well so he could sit on his lap. he wrapped his arms around the small boy, just holding him close.

"we shall never speak of this to anyone, do you understand, pet?" he asked harry.

harry blushed, nodding as he ran his fingers through niall's hair.

"yes, mr. horan."


	6. 6

HARRY AND niall had arrived back in the morning, they didn't do much but snog and cuddle and it made them lose track of time. of course them cuddled up with each other and sleeping throughout the night made them lose track of time as well.

"harry! there you are!" anne gasped, rushing to the door.

she went over to harry, bringing him into a hug which made him giggle at how dramatic his mother was being. or at least he thought she was being dramatic.

"i'm okay, mummy."

"where were you, little one? were you giving mr. horan a tour all night? the town's not that big, baby." she replied.

harry bit his lip, grinning. he did give mr. horan a tour of his body last night, he seemed to enjoy it.

"i got tired on the way home and mr. horan brought me to his place to stay over. we didn't want to make noise if i came back here so he let me stay over at his." harry lied.

he felt bad for lying to his mother, he's never lied to her before. he's never lied about anything.

"okay, okay. at least it wasn't with a stranger. but i never want you to be out late at night, bad things happen when you're out too long, okay?"

she caressed harry's cheek, smiling at her boy. she was just glad that he didn't get into trouble.

"my my my, look at your hair! it's all messy, baby! and look at your lips, they're much more red than usual! what have i told you about that lip biting habit of yours?" she scolded softly, beginning to fix harry's hair.

harry whined, swatting his mother's hands away but gave up once he figured that his mother wouldn't let him get away with it.

"mummy! stop!" he whined.

"you may think you're all big and grown, but you'll always be my baby." she cooed.

harry huffed, patiently waiting for his mother to finish which did take a while as his curls hated to be tamed. but nonetheless he still loved them, they were pretty.

"so... how was the tour? did you show him around? did you two enjoy yourselves?" anne asked.

"it went well! mr. horan seemed to be enjoying his time with me, i made him happy! we had so much fun together, mummy! he's the best!" harry ranted.

anne chuckled.

"aw, you two are becoming friends! mr. horan is quite friendly isn't he?"

"not to mention pretty attractive." she added, wiggling her eyebrows.

harry's throat went dry.

"don't tell me you're crushing on him!" he gasped, meaning what he said but sure that his mother thought he was joking.

anne shrugged, smiling.

"i know you probably don't want to hear your mother start talking about silly crushes, so i'll save you the trouble."

harry wasn't sure if he was relieved or not to hear that, but he wasn't happy about the fact that his mother liked niall too. he loved his mother and all, but niall was his.

"thank you!"

anne chuckled.

"go on upstairs and shower, i'll go make breakfast, yeah? i'll make your favourite." she said.

"blueberry pancakes?!" harry squealed.

anne nodded with a smile, harry quickly headed upstairs to do what his mother told him to. he was about to get undressed until he remembered something, niall's house was just across from his window. so he quickly went over to his window, moving the curtains away.

he grinned when he saw that niall was in that room, which looked like it was his study. he began to recall the night before and he got excited, before niall could notice him, he quickly turned around and began to undress.

niall was reading something in his study when he suddenly noticed something moving from the corner of his eye, he looked up and saw a familiar mop of curls. he huffed, trying to stay 'calm' as he watched the boy undress.

he was so glad that it was only his house that was on this side, so he was the only one who got this view. he saw the boy drop his clothes, which looked intentional, so he bent over and gave him a great view of his ass as he retrieved them.

"this minx." niall muttered.

he was definitely gonna have to confront harry, as much as he enjoyed this, harry was still a minor and shouldn't be doing such... provocative things.

but until then, he leant back in his chair and enjoyed the sight while it lasted until harry was out of his sight.


	7. 7

"LET GO of me this instant, mr. horan!"

the younger boy found it very hard to break free from niall's harsh, tight, quite strong grip on his arm. he was dragged all the way upstairs to his room where niall ushered him inside before locking his bedroom door.

that was when he let go of him.

"how dare you think that i wouldn't notice that behaviour of yours with that boy."

"what behaviour?" harry asked innocently.

niall huffed, glaring at the boy as he leant against the locked door. he crossed his arms, clearly not impressed with the boy's behaviour lately.

"don't play innocent with me, doll. i've seen the way you touch him, carresing his arms, running your fingers through his hair, whispering in his ear to fluster him. i could go on and on but just thinking about it doesn't make me happy."

"and you're upset why?" harry asked, smirking a bit.

niall clenched his jaw.

"have i not made things clear to you, harry? you are mine, i don't want you being that way around other boys."

harry crossed his arms as well, his smirk still on his face. he quite liked this, seeing niall all worked up. and yes, he did all of that intentionally, he wanted this reaction from niall.

"well i don't appreciate you always being with my mother every time you're around! i need attention too!"

"it's rude to ignore your mother, baby. she's a kind woman, it'd be a sin to upset her." niall replied.

harry didn't like that at all, his hands fell to his sides as his lips turned all pouty.

"a-and it isn't to upset me?"

"don't give me that, you seemed to enjoy that little grimshit lad." niall argued.

harry whined, looking down.

"maybe i did, he seemed to appreciate me." he muttered.

niall wasn't fooled by harry's acting, it was obvious that the youngster was trying to guilt trip him. he slowly stepped towards him, noticing that harry was beginning to grow slightly intimidated.

he placed a finger on harry's chin, gently lifting his head up so he would look at him.

"would you like to repeat what you said, hmm?" niall asked.

harry bit his lip, he was very intimidated. he shook his head slowly, humming.

"k-kiss me please?" he squeaked.

"hmm... i don't know, maybe we should call over that grimmy boy. get him to kiss you."

harry shook his head immediately, literally pushing himself into the older man's arms. he clung onto his shirt, resting his head against his clothed chest.

"n-no... don't like him--like you, mr. horan." he muttered.

niall wrapped his arms around harry, practically sheltering him since he was so small... so delicate.

"i'm sorry, mr. horan. just want your attention all the time, want it so much." harry rambled.

he looked up at niall, his lips slightly more red than before due to his lip biting habit.

"didn't mean to be a bad girl, just... just want you." harry said.

niall ran his fingers through harry's hair, soon carresing the boy's cheek.

"i know you didn't mean to be bad, baby. but i get a little bit... possesive at times. i have never liked the idea of sharing, don't think i ever will."

harry nodded, moving his head a bit so he could place a kiss on niall's hand--or a few. soon bringing his own hand up to hold niall's much larger one, immediately feeling warmth and comfort.

"i'm still waiting for that kiss." harry whined, continuing to place kisses on niall's hand.

niall couldn't help but coo, he wasn't sure if he was aroused by the sight or in awe. harry was just perfect, so adorable, sexy even. he often imagined those plump pink lips he had to be occupied somewhere else rather than his hand, but he wasn't complaining.

"apologize for your behaviour first, doll." niall said softly.

harry batted his eyelashes, having no intent to tease or do anything to niall. he looked up at him, slowly lowering his hand but still holding niall's.

niall watched harry's lips begin to open, clearly meaning that he was about to speak. but was caught off guard when this wasn't the case at all when harry had practically lunged forward to crash his soft lips against his own.

harry somehow managed to pin niall up against his door, it did produce a bit of noise but that was the least of his worries. he let out a soft whine against niall's lips, hearing footsteps approaching.

niall pulled away once he heard this.

"harry, stop!" he whispered.

but harry wouldn't listen, he placed kisses on niall's lips before moving to his neck. he didn't like being interrupted, he wasn't done yet!

"niall? harry? are you two okay? i heard a noise." anne asked.

harry wouldn't reply, he was just desperate for some kind of physical contact between him and his lover. and yes, he did consider niall to be his lover. he did love him after all, the feeling never changed even when niall confessed that he didn't love him...

yet.

harry was gonna make niall fall in love with him, he was determinded to do so.

"we're fine, anne! just dropped something!" niall quickly said.

he had to hold onto harry's waist to keep the boy steady, he was already starting to grind on him and he couldn't have that. not that he didn't like it, they just had to be careful.

"oh... alright. um, i'll leave you two be. i'll just be downstairs if you need anything!" anne chirped.

soon her footsteps were heard and they eventually faded, niall let out a sigh he didn't realise he had been holding in.

"fuck, that was close. harry, baby girl, you must control yourself! your mother would've--"

"would've what? the door's locked, she can't come in here."

harry grinned at niall.

"you don't find our situation... arousing?"

"oh sure, anne walking in on us is definitely arousing." niall huffed.

harry shook his head, smilimg.

"no, silly! think of it this way..."

he paused momentarily before speaking again.

"my mummy has no idea that i have naughty thoughts about a man almost twenty years my junior, has no idea that i'm madly in love with him."

he wrapped his arms around niall's neck, continuing.

"although we must keep this a secret, i think what we have is so hot. can't you just imagine a certain scenario, mr. horan? my mother hosting some fancy party with the whole neighborhood over, you and i getting frisky in a closet or the bathroom. your hands all over my tiny little body, forcing me not to make any noise at the same time."

he giggled, blushing when he felt niall's grip on his waist get harsher.

"or even us casually snogging in the kitchen while she's in the living room watching the telly. i don't know about you, mr. horan. but i like the adrenaline rush our little secret gives me."

niall cursed under his breath.

"you sure are a naughty little girl, so filthy and rebellious."

"you have no idea, mr. horan."


	8. 8

"HARRY, DARLING, please make sure you pack your sunscreen! wouldn't want you to get sun burns, baby."

"i got it, mummy! don't worry!"

harry ran down the stairs with his bag full of the things he needed to enjoy a sunny day at the beach, it was a weekday so he doubted it'd be crowded today.

"excited, little one? you're practically radiating excitement, baby." anne teased.

harry nodded, a grin on his face.

"i am, mummy! i love the beach! it's so nice and warm and the water's always so cool." he ranted.

anne hummed, putting the last few items she needed into her beach bag.

"i agree, baby. we're gonna have lots of fun."

soon, she ushered harry to follow her outside before she locked the door. she headed to the car to put the bags in, not giving harry the chance to help since she felt she could do it.

"mrs. styles!"

that voice caught anne and harry's attention, they immediately looked in the direction if came from.

niall stood there leaning against his door, clearly intrigued.

"oh! hi, niall!"

niall immediately headed off his porch, jogging on his way to catch up with the styles family before they could leave. he was indeed intrigued.

"where are you two heading? i just saw you two with bags, don't tell me you two are moving! i've grown close to you, only for you two to leave?" niall asked, hand over his heart.

anne laughed.

"no, of course not! we we're just heading to the beach--"

"would you like to join us, mr. horan?" harry cut off his mother.

anne chuckled, patting harry's head.

"harry's grown to quite enjoy your presence, niall. i'm sure it's obvious."

niall smirked.

"very."

harry blushed a bit.

"please, mr. horan? i'd really love for you to join us! if you're not busy."

"i'm not busy... but what if i don't want to come?"

harry pouted.

"well i'll get sad if you don't."

"i personally would feel the same way." anne replied.

niall knew what anne was trying to do but he disregarded it, she was a nice woman, he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"but you should value harry's feelings more, much more important than mine." anne added.

harry still kept his pouty face.

"pretty please, mr. horan?"

niall cooed.

"i could never say no to you, little one. just give me a few minutes to get myself, yeah?"

harry squealed, immediately pulling niall into a hug as he jumped up and down out of excitement.

"yay!" he cheered.

niall chuckled, hugging back. but soon whispering something in his ear.

"you're up to something, doll."

harry giggled.

"always am."

he soon pulled away.

"we'll wait for you, mr. horan! but please hurry up! i wanna play in the water!" he whined childishly.

"better get to it, niall." anne laughed.

niall smiled before he rushed back home to get his stuff ready.

\-----

by now, everyone was in their swimsuits. let's just say that two certain people couldn't keep their eyes off each other.

"harry, put your sunscreen on now, please!" anne said.

"but mummy, i can't reach!" harry whined.

anne looked at niall.

"could you help harry, niall? i've gotta run and pay admission."

"of course, anne."

anne smiled before she ran off.

"lay down for me, baby doll." niall cooed.

harry immediately did as told, laying himself down on the blanket that he had set up earlier for himself. he was honestly so excited for what was about to happen.

"fuck, you're so pretty." niall muttered.

he got down on his knees, soon applying the sunscreen. he locked his lips at the sight of the much younger boy's smooth pale, milky skin. he began rubbing the product into harry's skin, practically massaging him.

harry whimpered, the feeling of the cold lotion like substance took him off guard a bit. but he relaxed when he finally felt niall's big strong hands, beginning to bite his lip as he looked up at him.

"d-do you like my swimsuit, mr. horan?"

"definitely, baby. but i have a feeling that you weren't originally gonna wear this. am i right?"

harry giggled, nodding.

"not to be rude, but why wear the top? don't get me wrong, i quite like this bikini you have on no matter how skimpy it is."

"my nipples are sensitive, mr. horan. didn't want them getting hard." harry replied shyly.

niall smirked, soon finishing and just adoring harry's body for a couple more seconds.

"turn for me, baby."

harry rolled onto his stomach, he giggled when he heard the older man groan.

"this barely covers your plump bum, baby. you might as well walk around naked, doll. but i bet you like that, huh? you like exposing yourself like this don't you?"

harry practically moaned at those words.

"such a naughty little girl, already so worked up by just my words." niall continued, soon beginning to rub the sunscreen on harry's back.

harry whined, arching his back a little and humming softly at how nice it was to have niall do this for him. he patiently waited for niall to finish before he turned back around, looking up at niall through his pink sunglasses.

"thank you, mr. horan."

"no problem, baby."

niall leant down to press a kiss against harry's temple.

"would you like to join me in the water?" niall asked.

"i'd love to."

harry took off his sunglasses and put them aside, squealing when niall lifted him up as if he had the same weight as a feather. he braced himself as niall began running towards the water.

the two splashed around in the water, the elder making sure his little girl wouldn't accidentally drown or something under his watch. he couldn't remember the last time he had this much fun, but he was coming to realise that this boy was really the sun in his life.

he didn't to admit it so early but harry... harry made him so happy, he made him feel things--indescribable things at that. and he wasn't talking about the sexual arousal, it was much different.

could it be that he was possibly falling in love?

niall swam back to land.

"harry darling, please come here, baby."

he watched harry obediently swim over, laying on his back as the boy placed his small and delicate hand over his chest.

"yes, mr. horan?"

niall didn't say anything, he just pulled harry down to kiss him passionately, forgetting what those youthful pink lips did to him.

harry wasn't bothered, he kissed back immediately as his fingers went to run through niall's damp thick hair. he hummed softly, pressing his small body against niall's much bigger and muscular physique.

he felt shivers up his spine as he felt niall's hands grip onto his waist, their bodies fitting together perfectly as if they were each others missing piece to a jigsaw puzzle.

waves crashed against the couple, not the big kinds so they weren't bothered. if anything, it just made things somehow more arousing and passionate.

and if they could, they could stay like this--with each other--forever.


	9. 9

HARRY WATCHED the way his mother and his lover interacted, he couldn't describe the feelings he had at the moment but they were definitely nothing positive at all. the way niall smiled at his mother, the way he spoke to her...

it broke his little heart.

"forgive me for being so straight forward with you, niall. but you are incredibly handsome." anne giggled.

niall chuckled, flashing a smile--an actual smile at anne. he was very much aware that harry was around but he didn't think this would affect him negatively anyway.

it was just harmless flirting.

just. harmless. flirting.

no biggie.

"thanks, mrs. styles. you're absolutely gorgeous, i must say. i tell no lie." he replied, winking.

anne blushed madly, smiling back at niall. she too didn't think this would affect her son, it wasn't like anything was going on between him and niall.

she thought.

"oh, niall. i blush."

niall laughed.

"i've also been wondering... i'm throwing a party this weekend and i'll be inviting all our neighbors, would you like to be my date, niall?" anne asked.

niall answered quite quickly,

"i'd love to."

harry squeaked, tears forming in his eyes.

"e-excuse me." harry squeaked.

he quickly got up from the table and scattered upstairs, not bursting into tears until he was buried in his pink and fluffy bedsheets. he didn't even know why he was so upset, it wasn't like he and niall had a thing.

oh yeah, they do!

but then again, niall wasn't in love with him. what they had was anything but a loving relationship, not with it being only one-sided.

anne sighed.

"i should go talk to harry."

"no! no, allow me. of course, if you don't mind, mrs. styles."

anne smiled weakly at niall.

"if you wish, then you may. you two are quite close anyway."

niall sighed, she had no idea. he soon went upstairs, knocking on harry's door.

"harry?"

"go away! i don't want to see you!"

Niall leant his forehead against the door.

"harry... don't be difficult now. c'mon."

he got not answer and he just gave up, opening the door and heading straight in. he could hear the boy's soft cries and it honestly broke his heart, judging by the figure the sheets formed, that was definitely harry.

he cooed, gently closing the door behind him and walking over towards the bed.

"what's wrong, my angel?" he asked softly, gently pulling down the covers.

that's when he saw harry: red eyes stood out, his normally pale cheeks stained with tears, even his nose was a little red. he felt so sympathetic, even if harry was upset, there was no doubt that he was still the prettiest sight in the entire world.

"w-why'd you say yes?" harry asked.

niall knew exactly what harry was talking about, he sighed and caressed harry's cheek, wiping away any tears while he was at it.

"baby, i can't say no to your mother--"

"yes you can! she's a grown woman, she can take it!" harry cried.

niall moved his hand away, taking harry's and pulling the boy up so they could talk to each other properly. he cupped his cheeks, leaning his forehead against harry's.

"angel, you must understand that you and i... we cannot be together in front of others, i had to say yes to avoid suspicion. your mother already knows that you and i are so close, just not that we're much closer than she thinks."

harry sniffled.

"you still could've said no."

"harry--"

"do you like her?" harry interrupted.

niall didn't answer right away, he was honestly hesitating and he didn't know why.

"i mean... it's just a little crush, but nothing big."

harry immediately moved away from niall, beginning to cry harder than earlier.

"y-you like my mother more than me?!"

"harry, harry! you have to understand that there are many things that are wrong with our relationship. i'm much much older than you, we're both males, i'm old enough to be your father!"

harry wiped away his tears, sniffling.

"i don't care, mr. horan. i really really really really really like you! i don't even care if you don't feel the same way! i'm in love with you!" he rambled.

niall shushed harry.

"you don't love me, harry."

"i do, i do! stop telling me i don't, mr. horan! i know i'm in love with you!"

harry wrapped his arms around niall's neck, crashing his lips into his roughly but kissing his man as passionately as he could. suddenly, his tears stopped and he just knew that niall was really his true love, he had such an affect on him, it wasn't even funny.

he didn't care if he'd be called crazy or sick for loving a man practically twice his age, he was so in love! he just knew so, it was obvious

he just knew so. he wouldn't let anything or anyone come between him and niall, he needed him in his life and he hoped that one day niall would feel the same way.

niall kissed back, wrapping his arms around the youngster's body and pulling him close so he could feel him. he heard a soft hum from the boy, he also noticed that he had stopped crying.

he pulled away after a couple seconds.

"please don't date her? you have me, mr. horan. do i not please you enough?" harry asked, a frown on his face as he played with niall's hair.

niall frowned too, beginning to run his thumb along harry's pink and plump lips. even with such an upset look on his face, harry still managed to maintain his pretty looks. he didn't understand it at all, the boy was such a beauty!

so beautiful, so youthful. so loving and kind. so... perfect.

"you do, dollface. don't worry, nothing will come between us, i promise."

harry managed to smile, somehow forgetting about the sadness he felt just a moment ago.

"w-will you pinky promise me, mr. horan?" he asked bashfully, holding his pinky out.

niall chuckled, lifting his pinky and soon locking it with harry's.

"i promise you, baby girl. you're the only one for me."


	10. 10

HARRY WHIMPERED.

"O-oh, god!" he squeaked.

niall grunted from behind him, pulling the strings a little harder just to tighten it better. he didn't stop yet since harry hadn't told him to yet.

it was the evening of the party anne had said she'd be planning, harry needed help with his outfit and of course he asked niall to help.

"just tell me when it's tight enough, princess."

harry whined, his grip tightening on his bedpost where he held on so he wouldn't stumble or anything.

"i think it's tight enough, mr. horan." he squeaked.

niall hummed, securing the back end so it wouldn't accidentally pop in the middle of the occasion. he placed his hands on harry's waist, turning him around slowly to get a good look at the dress he wore.

he bit his lip, not able to stop himself from smiling at the sight.

"is it okay?" harry asked hesitantly.

"yes, of course, baby. you look beautiful, you're definitely gonna outshine everyone else that's coming. for sure."

harry preened at the praise, resting his head against niall's chest as he hugged him gently. he hummed contently, absolutely loving how close they were at the moment.

just like any day, he was planning something.

he went for an innocent princess looking outfit for tonight, just to throw niall off so he wouldn't expect anything.

"you really like invading my personal space, don't you?" niall joked, chuckling as he ran his fingers through harry's somewhat tamed curls.

harry giggled.

"just like being closing to you, i feel safe and sound around you."

niall awed.

"you also smell really good." harry added.

"why does everyone tell me that?"

"because you really do smell good, mr. horan! i kid you not, i love your fragrance." harry purred.

he buried his face in niall's shirt, he honestly really did think he smelled really good.

"don't suffocate there, baby." niall joked.

\---

NIALL TOOK harry's hand and helped him come downstairs since he decided to wear the hardest to walk in heels ever, there were a bunch of familiar faces that appeared to harry, but absolute strangers to niall.

"oh! everyone! please welcome my harry and our new neighbor, niall horan!" anne cheered.

the small crowd of people cheered, in awe of the younger boy and curious about the much older one.

"harry, darling, you look beautiful!" one said.

"thank you, ma'am!" harry chirped.

nobody actually knew that harry was a boy, sure his name threw people off, but because of the boy's fashion sense and feminine looks and features, it was definitely convincing.

and that only pleased harry since he didn't like being known as a boy.

"princess, i'm gonna have to join your mother. go and mingle, just come to me or her if you need anything." niall whispered in his ear after leaning down close enough.

harry felt shivers.

"harry? did you hear me, baby?"

harry turned to niall, nodding.

"did you understand?"

harry nodded again, niall wasn't satisfied.

"words."

harry gulped.

"y-yes, mr. horan. i understand."

niall nodded, definitely satisfied now. he pinched harry's bum secretly before heading off.

harry yelped, whining as niall had decided to leave him like that. it got him all worked up!

\-----

"harry! what's with the pouty face, baby?" anne asked.

"this party, mummy! i've mingled enough!"

"harry, it hasn't even been an hour."

"it's hard to mingle! plus, i'm getting bored! i don't wanna be here anymore!" harry whined childishly.

niall stepped in.

"oh, niall! i'm gonna have to entertain my guests for a little while longer, would you mind taking him to his room?" anne asked.

"why can't i just stay with mr. horan in his home, mummy?" harry whined.

anne looked at niall.

"it's fine, i can take him to my place. i'll look after him, he can even sleep over if that's okay with you." niall said.

anne nodded.

"yeah, that's fine. harry get your things, love."

harry squealed, pecking his mother's cheek before he quickly rushed upstairs before niall could even ask if he needed help with anything.

of course, niall hadn't thought too much about what harry had suggested since he didn't have anything to be suspicious about.

or did he?


	11. 11

NIALL HAD told harry in advance that he'd be heading back to his place first to change so he wouldn't take much time to once he got there, that's just what harry wanted.

he had changed out of his dress and slipped into something a little more... comfortable. he exited through the back door and went through his backyard to the front so his mother nor her guests would see him.

he headed inside, setting his small bag down.

"mr. horan?" he called out.

"i'm upstairs, harry!"

harry grinned, slipping off his robe and immediately feeling the slightly cold air hit his skin. not even the skimpy lingerie piece he wore provided any kind of warmth, but he was okay with it. he headed towards the stairs, taking his time in going up since he enjoyed the sound of his heels clicking against the floor.

he liked feeling this way: confident, flashy, maybe even feeling like he was much older and mature than he really was. as much as he liked to play the innocent and childish character he really was, he lived for the thrill seeking and maybe slightly overconfident character.

"mr. horan?" he purred, knocking on the door.

niall of course didn't expect anything, he was only able to slip out of his jacket and his shoes, that was it. yes, he took long to do so so he wouldn't ruin or crumple it up. he didn't own a lot of fancy clothes, he liked to cherish them as much as he could.

"it's open, harry. but i don't suggest you come in, i've barely changed." niall said, chuckling.

he heard the door open anyway.

"i think that won't be a problem." he heard harry giggle.

niall raised an eyebrow, looking over his shoulder but not completely.

"what do you mean, little one?"

he soon felt small hands begin to run down his chest, he definitely felt shivers himself.

"i think i can help you." harry purred.

niall was very confused, he turned around and that's when he felt his jaw probably drop to the floor.

"harry..."

"i've been waiting too long for you, mr. horan. i need you so bad... so so bad. i don't want things to only be limited to my dreams! it's probably not as fun as it probably is in real life." harry whined.

niall was pretty speechless.

"do you not like this? it was hard for me to find time to sneak out to buy this for you, mr. horan. i swear it's for your eyes and for your hands only to remove." harry said.

he gently took niall's hand, running it down the smooth and lacy fabric.

"harry--"

"mr. horan, please don't reject me again! i'm ready for it, i know i am! i'm a big girl!" harry practically begged.

niall found it hard to say no, but his mind was all over the place. much like the first time this had happened, he was conflicted, at war with his morals and his desires.

"how do i make you feel, baby?" niall asked.

harry practically moaned.

"indescribable things, mr. horan. i love it when you touch me, love it when you say my name, love it when you call me cute names. love being yours."

niall hummed.

"you're so handsome, mr. horan. i want you all to myself, don't wanna share! wanna feel good, i know you can make me feel that way."

niall couldn't help but groan from those sinful words that left from such innocent and angelic looking lips, he was finding it hard to resist the little boy now.

"how bad do you want me?"

harry whined, his hands fisting niall's shirt.

"so bad--need you, mr. horan."


	12. 12

"HOW DO you want it, baby girl?" niall asked.

harry's breath hitched slightly as he felt niall's hands slip up his thighs, toying with the thin fabric he wore. his cheeks reddened, feeling himself twitch a little in his panties. he whimpered, his small length beginning to strain against the somehow strong and lacy fabric.

"i-i want it hard, want it rough." he said.

niall's hands suddenly moved away, harry flinched a little when the older man's much warmer hand cupped his cheek gently.

"baby, this is your first time. i wish not to hurt you in any way."

"b-but i want you to."

niall was a little taken aback.

"i know you don't love me, mr. horan. so what's the point in you being gentle with me--"

the boy leant towards niall's ear, his hands gripping onto his shirt.

"--when you can be rough and wreck me."

niall gasped, how dirty was harry? he looked so pure and innocent on the outside, and now he's practically begging for roughness? niall wouldn't deny the fact that it was pretty damn arousing.

"get on the bed, princess. don't touch yourself at all, i'll be the one to do everything." he said a little harshly.

"yes, mr. horan."

harry immediately scattered over to niall's bed, laying himself down and feeling himself grow more excited. he whined, he wasn't the type of person that valued patience so he was getting very desperate.

"m-mr. horan, please! i need you so bad, i-i'm hurting." he begged.

little did he know that niall was a sucker for begging.

niall slowly walked over, the tie he once wore around his neck in his hand, his white dress shirt slightly crumpled due to harry's fisting, if it weren't so dark, harry would've been able to see the very noticeable bulge in niall's pants.

"aw, baby. you're so cute when you beg." he cooed as he got onto the bed.

he hovered over harry, leaning down to capture his lips into a passionate and lustful kiss before he took off harry's heels and put them on the floor. he wasn't really surprised to feel harry kiss back eagerly, he knew how pushy and eager the little boy was when he wanted something.

while harry was distracted, niall took hold of his two hands and began tying them against the rail of his bed, earning a whine from the little boy.

the two had pulled away once they needed to breathe.

"does your mother know how much of a bad little girl you are?" niall asked.

harry bit his lip, giggling.

"no, i'm good at being low-key."

niall hummed, his hand moving towards harry's panties and immediately feeling his hard length.

"you ever touch yourself, baby?"

harry shook his head.

niall smirked, he didn't understand how he got so lucky. he had such a beautiful boy underneath him, one that wanted him, loved him even. he knew that he could get in so much trouble for this, but frankly he didn't care.

he gripped onto the waistband of the lingerie tightly, suddenly ripping it off to reveal harry's small length stand tall from how hard it was.

harry shrieked, not exactly expecting for niall to do that.

"i'll buy you another one." niall growled, his hand wrapping around harry's small length.

harry moaned softly as he felt niall begin to stroke him, he was already starting to leak from his touch.

"look at you, already wrecked from just my words and me barely touching you."

harry's back arched slightly, tugging slightly at the restraints around his wrists.

"p-please take all of me, mr. horan! i beg of you!" he moaned, beginning to sweat.

niall immediately moved his hand away from harry's length, managing not to get himself messy yet.

"as you wish, my little princess."

he sat up, beginning to strip. he unbuttoned his shirt without any difficulty, honestly getting a little impatient himself, tossing it to the floor before he began unbuckling his pants.

harry just laid back and watched, his teeth digging further into his lip as he got harder as well. he tugged more, letting out a whine as he scanned niall's body hungrily.

he had such masculine features: not so bushy chest hair which did compliment the man's beard, a very built chest (which meant he may or may not have had abs), a noticeable v line but not super bulgy.

fuck, he was in love.

"m-mr. horan, w-wanna touch you. please." he begged.

niall didn't say anything, he just went to untie the boy's hands from the bedpost, watching the boy immediately sit up and climb onto him and smash his lips against his own.

they were caught up in a heated make out session, harry's small hands resting on niall's chest so he could feel his skin... and his chest hair.

"mr. horan, take it off." harry whined, referring to niall's boxers.

niall chuckled.

"not yet, you're wearing too much for my liking."

he pulled harry close, beginning to suck on the boy's neck as he undid the zipper of harry's bodysuit at the back.

harry moaned softly, tilting his head to the side since he wanted to give niall more room, he wanted him to have full control over him. it was how it was supposed to be anyway.

it didn't take long for niall to get everything off of harry, by now, his neck was covered.

at the moment, the couple was too caught up in the moment to realise that this would be a problem.

niall's hands cupped harry's ass, he groaned against harry's neck from how perfect it felt.

"take it off for me, baby." he said, looking up at harry.

harry was more than delighted, he crawled off of niall momentarily to pull off the man's boxers. he discarded it before finding himself jizzing more when he saw how bigger niall was compared to him.

"you want me, baby?" niall rasped.

harry whimpered, nodding.

"p-please."

niall gently pushed harry down on his back, needing him to lay back down on the bed before he went back to hovering over him. he then held up three fingers before harry's mouth.

"suck." he demanded.

harry was quickly to oblige, deciding to take all three fingers in his mouth instead of one at a time no matter how confused his virgin mind was. at first, he felt like niall would be disappointed in him since he didn't know that what he was doing was right.

but he was assured that he was when he heard the older man groan, he even felt his hard dick slightly grinding against his own. that only pushed him to suck harsher, swirling his tongue.

niall eventually pulled his fingers out, spreading harry's legs apart.

"this may hurt."

he then began fingering harry, much to his surprise, he was able to take it quite well even if he was very very tight. he didn't know if harry was just pretending to not be in pain or if he really didn't feel anything but pleasure.

harry was getting so impatient, but he managed to get through it without completely releasing. he was definitely excited now.

"ready, baby?"

harry nodded, almost immediately after doing so, he felt him. he felt niall inside him, pain immediately followed. he whimpered loudly, wrapping his arms around niall's neck to hopefully help him cope.

he was clenching around niall, he wasn't exactly used to this but it seemed to be pleasuring the older man.

"fuck, baby. you feel so good."

harry whined, he felt as if it was unfair for niall to be in pleasure while he was in pain. but if he was pleasing niall, he wouldn't complain about it, it was all ever wanted to do for him and he was achieving it so far.

"m-mr. horan--i--"

he couldn't speak, pleasure suddenly overcame the pain and he practically screamed underneath niall. his nails began digging into niall's flesh as he screamed underneath him, suddenly feeling his eyes begin to water.

"such a beauty, truly out of this world. do you like it when i do this, baby?"

he thrusted harshly and hit harry's prostate, making the boy burst into tears underneath him.

"l-love it... wreck me, mr.horan!" he croaked underneath niall.

niall cooed, he found it absolutely adorable that harry was a crier during sex. just another thing to add on the list of things he loved about his little boy.

he only fastened his pace, thrusts getting harsher and harsher up until harry couldn't take it anymore. the boy let out one last moan before he came, and man did he make a mess. his release ended up all over his tummy and even onto niall.

that whole sight: harry with tears streaning down his cheeks with his mouh forming an 'o', his little cock juicing all over the sheets and his tummy, sweat building on his forehead with his curls glistening.

niall simply couldn't hold back any longer, he came into the little boy and harry seemed to like it with his whines and red cheeks.

the two took some time to catch their breath, their eyes not leaving the others. what just happened... it would only make them grow closer and closer.

"i love you, mr. horan."


	13. 13

THINGS HAVE been way better for harry and niall. since that night, their relationship only strengthened and they grew much much closer to each other than before.

only problem was, the love was still one-sided.

or so harry thought.

whenever he and niall got the chance, they'd kiss each other, touch, hug, anything intimate. even if it'd be happening in the living room when anne would be in the kitchen, they risked it all just to keep the intimacy strong between them.

but it was only today that brought something that would change their relationship, or even their lives, forever.

"harry, darling! you've been nauseous all week, what's wrong, baby?" anne asked as she served breakfast.

harry sighed.

"i don't know why, mummy. my head's always hurtin'." he whined.

the boy suddenly farted, taking him and anne by surprise. he blushed madly.

"sorry, didn't mean to."

anne sighed.

"mummy, can you get me the jar of pickles please?"

"you're gonna eat that with your yoghurt?" anne asked.

harry suddenly grew irritated, he crossed his arms and huffed.

"yeah, duh! why else would i ask for them, huh?" he snapped.

"alright, alright! jeez, just worried about you, little one." anne replied, scattering off to find the jar of pickles.

harry suddenly felt light-headed, even if he was just sitting down, fatigue overwhelming his body so he couldn't call out for his mother until he fell off his chair and passed out on the floor.

\----

"anne! what happened?" niall asked once he arrived at the hospital.

anne shrugged, trying to stop crying but she really couldn't. nothing close to this has ever happened to her son, she was so worried about his wellbeing.

"he just passed out before he could eat breakfast, he's been vomitting all week. i don't know what's going on." she cried.

niall sighed, heading over to hug the crying woman. he completely understood why she felt the way she did, she was a mother concerned about her child, nothing to judge her for.

"mrs. styles? may i talk to you alone, please?" the doctor said.

anne nodded, looking at niall.

"can he please check on my son? he's a family friend." she requested.

the doctor nodded, giving way to niall so that he could go see harry while he and anne spoke about his condition.

"m-mr. horan?" harry squeaked.

he was laying in a hospital bed, hooked up to all these tubes like a normal hospital patient should be, yet he looked completely fine.

niall looked around the room first to check for cameras or anything before shutting the door, running over to harry's side and immediately taking one of his hands in his own.

"harry, baby. i've been worrying about you, your mother's told me about what's been happening to you."

harry frowned.

"guess you don't wanna kiss me anymore because of how much i've been vomitting. i wouldn't blame you, it's gross."

"well... did you vomit today?" niall asked.

harry shook his head.

"i was about to but then i didn't, i brushed my teeth before eating. oh wait, i didn't even--"

he was quickly cut off by niall's lips crashing into his, he was taken off guard at first but kissed back. he wanted to wrap his arms around niall's neck like he usually did but he wasn't strong enough to, he still felt very weak.

eventually, niall had to pull away since he heard the door opening.

"a-am i okay?" harry asked the doctor.

anne took a seat, looking emotionless even with the red eyes and trembling hands. that scared him and niall but they didn't say so or make it noticeable.

"harry, you're pregnant. you're about two weeks in."

harry's jaw dropped.

"h-how?" he and niall questioned in unison.

the doctor raised an eyebrow.

"harry, you're female? why do you question it?"

harry had completely forgotten that he's convinced everyone that he was a female.

"i... sorry, i'm just shocked." he muttered.

a lot of females had deep voices so he was never questioned twice about his gender.

"since you've not reached the twentieth week yet, the choice of abortion is still on the table. you must choose wisely, harry. i'll leave you be for a moment to discuss with your mother."

the doctor soon left and anne immediately blew up.

"who did this to you, harry?! you're way too young to be engaging in such activities, let alone to be getting pregnant when it shouldn't even be possible!"

harry and niall were shocked, anne had never been like this before and it low-key scared them.

"mother, please let me explain! it's not like that!" he quickly said, his eyes beginning to water from how terrified he was.

niall immediately noticed this.

"anne, take it easy on the boy. he shouldn't be like this with a child."

anne sighed, nodding.

"i'm sorry, i've just never expected for this to happen. ever."

she looked at harry, nodding once again so that the boy could give her an explanation.

"i-i was... raped." harry said.

anne was shocked, niall too. niall didn't understand how he felt, was harry saying that he raped him?!

he was about to get angry but he felt harry squeeze his hand, even making eye contact with him for a couple seconds before looking at his mother again.

"m-mr. horan took me out and i wandered too far and--"

harry took advantage of the tears that he gained from the fear he felt from his mother.

"this man took me into the alleyway, he said he'd take me home--"

"alright, that's enough." anne shushed harry softly.

harry burst into tears for his grand finale, which really did convince his mother that he was indeed raped by a mysterious man.

niall didn't understand why harry lied, why wasn't he honest?

"m-mummy, will you get me some water please?" harry softly cried.

anne nodded immediately and rushed out of the room.

"harry, why didn't you tell her the truth?"

"because i know that no matter how much she likes you, she would've had you imprisoned. and i don't want that for you, mr. horan. i love you, i don't want us to ever be separated."

niall didn't understand how this boy could be so kind, a literal angel at best.

"i'm so sorry, baby. i didn't know that this could happen."

"it's okay, mr. horan. i want this child--"

he took niall's hand, placing it over his tummy and giggling before looking back up at him.

"and i want he or she with you."


	14. 14

"IS THERE anything else you need, harry? anything at all?"

harry was quick to answer, he grabbed niall's hand.

"stay with me just a little while, mr. horan. i'm sure my mummy wouldn't mind if you did."

niall nodded, sitting on the edge of harry's bed.

"i can't believe it, harry... we're having a child."

harry giggled, nodding in agreement as he began to rub his tummy.

"i'm quite excited, i don't care if i'm too young for something like this. i think i can take care of the child just fine with you and mummy around."

niall sighed.

"harry, what's gonna happen when your mother finds out about the child being mine?"

"she's not gonna find out, it's not even possible to determine that it is yours, mr. horan. she was a little suspicious as to why i'd agree to keep a 'rape' baby, but i got her to let me keep it." harry replied in assurance.

niall was still a little uneasy.

"harry, you shouldn't be lying to your mother about us and the child. she's the kindest woman in the world."

"i have to lie to her to protect you, mr. horan. i knew in the beginning that i wouldn't have had you if i never made a move, so i did. i've wanted you since the start, and i'd like for you to be there until the end. i know it's my fault why we're in this position but love makes you do things, i don't actually regret anything we've ever done together or anything i've done for you."

niall honestly wasn't sure if he was grateful or not, but thirty years into his life, he honestly had found himself thinking about having a family at some point. and he found something special like that with the styles family.

he just didn't want to be selfish if he kept harry all to himself and risked danger for the both of them. he was sure that harry understood that, but the boy was still keen on what he stood on because of love.

how could a sixteen year old know more about love than himself?

"you'll make a fantastic father, mr. horan. i know you'll be."

"you too, unless you'd like for the child to refer to you as 'mummy' or 'mother'." niall replied.

harry hasn't thought about that so he didn't give niall a clarification.

"harry, i just want you to know, that as long as i'm here, i'll help your mother take care of you and the child. of course low-key so we wouldn't raise suspicion, i'll do my best for you, baby girl." niall said.

harry smiled.

"i really appreciate that, mr. horan. i really do. i'm happy to know that you're not gonna abandon me or our child."

"i could never."

harry tugged on niall's hand, wanting him to sit next to him in bed and was happy to see that the older man obliged with his wishes. he immediately cuddled into him, resting his head on niall's shoulder.

"mr. horan. i'm sorry that i'm probably not all you dreamed your partner to be. i bet you dreamed of a person the same age as you, a woman, blonde hair and blue eyes, the prettiest ever... i like to be referred to as a girl, but i know i'm not one."

niall looked at harry, squeezing the boy's hand.

"i'll admit that i wasn't exactly expecting to live my life with a man let alone a boy, since y'know, it's not encouraged. but harry, i really do like being with you. you may not be a woman, you may not be the normal age, but i don't find myself caring."

"harry, i'd like for you to look at me please."

harry lifted his head off of niall's shoulder, looking up at him. he felt niall's hands cup his cheeks, their faces quite close to each other.

"you are without a doubt, the prettiest girl i've ever met. but if we're disregarding your preferred pronouns and all, you're the prettiest boy in the entire universe. i've never seen anyone as beautiful as you, nobody compares to you."

harry blushed.

"not only do you possess such beauty, you're the kindest soul ever, just as much as your mother. i admire your confidence, your kindness, it's everything about you that i find absolutely irresistible."

harry was speechless, he really was. but niall wasn't done.

"if we lived in a world accepting relationships like ours, i'd kiss you right in the middle of the plaza. hell, i'd even get down on my knees for you in public too if you want that. but since we don't, we can't risk anything, for our safety."

"now that we're having a child, it only makes me happier with you. i know you're still a minor and i could be considered to be your father, but i don't care and i know you don't either."

harry kissed niall before he could say anything else, he couldn't handle it anymore. he felt like he was on cloud nine, niall's words were something he's yearned to hear from him.

"you're right, i don't. because i love you, mr. horan. so so much!"

niall chuckled at the boy's energy, he pecked his lips multiple times.

"and i love you too, harry."


	15. 15

HARRY AND niall waited anxiously for the doctor to tend to them, it had been a few months now. Five to be exact, Harry's fatigue and all the other pregnancy symptoms have been getting worse, as expected anyway.

"mr. horan, i want my pickle yoghurt." harry whined.

that has been harry's weird craving, he hasn't been craving anything else but that.

"harry, you just ate."

"i want it!"

niall sighed.

"harry--"

"don't 'harry' me! i wanna have it now!" harry interrupted like a brat.

niall grunted.

"do not use that tone with me in public, little girl. i will not tolerate it! i know you're pregnant and all, but that should not serve as an excuse for you to get away with it!" he scolded.

harry's eyes began watering.

"s-sorry, mr. horan. didn't mean it."

niall sighed, harry's emotions were all over the place and it got on his nerves sometimes. but that's how it had to be, he could tolerate it, he had to if he was ever gonna get further with the boy.

"it's okay, baby doll. c'mere, give me a hug." niall cooed.

harry immediately scooted over to niall, hugging him. just not normally since his tummy got in the way, but it wasn't like he minded it a lot. tears ran down his face but he didn't cry, he was okay now knowing that niall wasn't mad at him for acting the way he did.

"i'll get you it later, okay? you just ate baby, i don't want you overfeeding yourself or the child." niall said.

"i understand, mr. horan."

\---

eventually harry found himself back in a hospital bed, changed into hospital gown with some weird gel on his stomach and some weird looking wand rubbing against his stomach. to say that he wasn't scared at all was an understatement.

"can you determine the gender?" niall asked the doctor.

"yes, harry is already at the stage where the sex can be determined. harry, would you like to know the gender?"

harry bit his lip.

"mr. horan, can we keep it a secret for now? i don't wanna know yet."

niall nodded.

"if that's what you wish."

the doctor just assumed that the two didn't want to know the gender yet.

"is the baby okay?" harry asked.

"so far, they're very healthy. whatever it is that you've been doing and eating, continue on with it. if this keeps up, you'll have a successful delivery, harry."

harry and niall looked at each other, smiling.

"if it's not too personal for me to ask, where's the father?" the doctor asked.

"well... um, he's out of the picture." harry lied.

the man frowned.

"sorry to hear that, he'll definitely be missing out on the wonderful life of being a parent."

\-----

"harry, your mood swings are simply out of control. my god." niall teased.

as soon as they got into the car, harry had managed to crawl to the front through where he sat and attacked niall with kisses.

"i want kissys." harry whined, pecking niall's lips over and over.

thank the heavens for the tinted windows, they would've been busted in no time without them.

"wish you could make love to me again, miss you." harry whined.

"you are so naughty! thinking like that when you're pregnant." niall said, chuckling.

harry whined, still sat on niall's lap with his arms around his neck.

"don't worry, baby. once the child is born and you've healed, then maybe it'll happen again." niall replied, beginning to rub circles onto harry's thigh.

harry simply couldn't wait, but unfortunately he had no choice.

"have you been thinking about names yet?" niall asked.

"no... i actually want you to name our child."

niall raised an eyebrow.

"why me, doll face?"

"i don't know... the baby's gonna be half irish anyway, you should know a couple names. i'm not very creative."

niall nodded, furrowing his eyebrows before he thought of a couple names in his mind for both females and males. irish at that since that's what harry wanted.

"well maybe kiernan for a boy and aisling for a girl?" he suggested.

"they're cute. also, they must have your last name."

niall immediately shook his head.

"harry, you've said before that we can't risk anyone knowing about the baby being mine let alone about our relationship. we must be low-key."

harry sighed, frowning.

"can't we just run away together? you and i in the outskirts of ireland, raising our little girl or boy, not worrying about anything or anyone."

"it's not that easy, pet."


	16. 16

HARRY'S ONLY been getting worse, which was normal for pregnant... people. his mood swings were terrible, he's been getting nauseous a lot, he ate a lot but threw up just as much.

"m-mr. horan, i-i can't do this." the boy whined, clutching his very visible baby bump.

"yes you can, baby. you're strong, very strong. you'll be okay, this is all for the baby, yeah? you're okay." niall cooed.

harry began to cry, he's been in so much emotional and physical pain it wasn't even funny. he hugged niall, just wanting the baby out already. maybe it was selfish of him to want that, but he really wanted to just be free from the pain.

"one more month, i'm sure. you'll be fine, our child will be born, you'll be okay." niall said, trying to calm harry down.

anne had heard harry's crying from down the hall and rushed to the bathroom to see harry hugging niall, she sighed.

"my poor baby." she muttered.

she crouched and joined the hug, wrapping her arms around the two boys but making sure to not hug too tightly so she wouldn't hurt either of them.

"you're fine, sweetheart. you're doing so well, you're almost there." anne said to harry, pecking his cheek.

harry turned to hug his mother, clinging onto her while he cried.

"m-mummy--"

"shh, don't speak my child. cry all your tears out, it's okay. mummy's here for you."

anne sat down on the floor, still holding her child in her arms and patting his back. she didn't mind the fact that the boy's tears were soaking up her shirt, it was the least of her concerns.

she looked over at niall.

"thank you so much for your help these past few months, niall. i really appreciate it."

"it's no problem, anne. i care about harry a lot."

harry heard this and was honestly feeling a lot better emotionally.

"i see, you two have grown to be very close friends. harry needed that in his life, and well, i'm glad you came into the picture."

niall chuckled awkwardly.

"yeah, good friend of mine he is."

harry low-key cringed, if he could, he'd kiss niall right in front of his mother just so she would, one, back off. and two, know that he was in love with their neighbor, it was true love at that, he just knew so.

"how're you feeling now, baby? feeling alright? you've seemed to calm down." anne said, running her fingers through harry's curls.

harry cooed, humming contently since he absolutely loved it when people touched his hair.

"i'm okay now, mummy. thank you."

he pecked his mother's cheek.

"lovely darling, now how about i make you some of that disgusting yoghurt that you like?" anne teased.

niall laughed.

"it's delicious, mummy! and yes please!" harry whined.

anne laughed, gently moving harry off of her so she could stand up and straighten up her clothes.

"go on to your room, honey. niall, please help harry?"

niall nodded, standing up. he bent down to pick harry up, he wasn't as heavy as he thought he'd be but it didn't mean he weighed like a feather.

anne left the two so she could make her son's snack.

harry let out a squeal, wrapping his arms around niall's neck to support him. he let niall take him to his bedroom, resting his head against niall's chest.

"you're so strong, mr. horan."

niall chuckled.

"thank you, babes. but i think it's because you're not that heavy."

he opened harry's bedroom door, taking the small boy to his bed and gently laying him down. he rushed back to his door to close it and lock it, making harry raise an eyebrow since they haven't shut the door in a while.

"do you mind if i just lift this up a little bit, doll face?" niall asked, fingers toying with the ends of harry's t-shirt.

harry bit his lip, shaking his head and just watching niall lift his shirt up until his tummy was exposed. he was about to ask what niall was gonna do but words weren't quick enough to beat his soft whines.

niall was placing kisses over his tummy.

and even though it wasn't much of an action, harry couldn't help but feel... bothered.

"i love you and this baby so much, princess. you have no idea."

"i'll take care of the both of you, i promise."

"you look so damn pretty like this, my little girl."

"you two are my everything."

harry somehow zoned out in between niall's words, he was too caught up in the fact that he was living through one of his fantasies. where he'd have a faithful and loving man to take care of him and their future child, it's what he's always dreamt of.

call him crazy, call him sick... but the moment he laid eyes on niall, he knew he was his man. he was the only one he ever wanted, and now he's got him. life couldn't be better, at sixteen he was already living the dream.

"harry, baby? you alright?" niall asked, chuckling.

harry smiled at niall, nodding.

"it's just so hard to believe that this is happening, we're gonna have a child soon and we'll be a happy family! maybe not the way we wish, but we're gonna be happy!"

niall smiled back, pulling harry's shirt down before he crawled into bed next to the boy.

"i never would've thought that this could happen, harry. but i must admit that you were so beautiful the night we met, it was hard to resist you. and well, i'm glad that you were so persistent. otherwise i know i wouldn't be here like this with you."

he cupped harry's cheek, making the boy turn slightly to face him.

"you're beautiful, harry. you're more beautiful than all the girls in the city. you do not only possess physical beauty, but also beauty within. i've said this before, i know, but you should always be aware."

they shared a passionate yet slow kiss, believing that maybe age really was just a number and that they could be together forever. nothing could possibly tear them apart, not when love was the strongest known force on earth.

...it was wasn't it?


	17. 17

THE NEXT day, harry woke up to a quiet house. he felt so sore and his morning contraction had decided to come out of nowhere and attack him just before he could even get up. this lasted for at least an hour before he calmed down, taking deep breaths.

he slowly got up, walking out of his room and taking his time in going down the stairs. he didn't see nor hear anyone, he just wondered where niall and his mother were.

before he could reach the kitchen, he felt something very heavy and wet hit the floor and touch his legs in the process. he looked down, letting out a scream in pain.

it was happening.

he fell to the floor, hands curled up into fists as he continued to scream out in pain.

that's when he heard the front door and frantic footsteps.

"anne, we need to get to the hospital! get the car ready!" niall shouted.

he ran over to harry, picking up the boy and frantically carrying him outside to the car.

"m-mr. horan! it hurts!"

"i know, baby. hold on, okay?"

he quickly set harry down in the backseat before he got into the passenger's next to anne, honestly feeling so panicked at the moment.

it was too early for this, what if something went wrong?! he tried to push away all negative thoughts, but he simply couldn't. he was so worried about harry and the child, he's never felt this way before.

\----

"everyone out of the way! we have a person going into labor, clear the way! now!"

niall couldn't do anything but just watch harry be taken away on a stretcher by a teammof nurses led by a doctor, his heartbeat racing. he looked over at anne, seeing that she was just as worried as he was.

"i hope he'll be okay." anne said.

"he has to be, he's a strong boy."

anne looked at niall.

"i don't know if it was already obvious but i never prepared for this moment, solely because harry's a boy and i never thought that this could happen."

"i would feel the same way, but this is happening and we can only hope for the best. but i'm sure he'll be alright, he has to be." niall replied.

anne just nodded.

the two took a deep breath before taking a seat, already starting to anticipate what would happen to harry. but surely he'd be alright.

\------

"i-i'm sorry? what the hell do you mean my harry didn't make it?!"

"ma'am, calm down--"

"do not dare tell the woman to calm down! this is her child we're talking about!" niall snapped at the doctor.

the doctor sighed, not even flinching.

"harry was doing very well but during the cesarean delivery, one of the other doctors on my team accidentally cut too deep and harry lost too much blood."


	18. 18

SPRING, LONDON, ENGLAND. 1982

\-----

FOR THE past six years, anne had been raising harry's little boy, kiernan. the two had a talk before the boy's sudden death on kiernan's birthday, and since she was harry's mother, the child automatically was given to her.

the little boy had harry's mop of brown and luscious curls, dimples, and somehow he had blue eyes. it confused anne at first, but then she remembered that the father was a rapist as told by harry and he could be anyone.

the thought of harry being raped broke her heart and she couldn't help but wonder who it was that did this, it's been bothering her for years.

harry wasn't able to witness his son grow up into a smart young lad, and he certainly was very smart for his age.

"mama? your eyebrows look all scrunched up and weird." kiernan said, knocking anne out of her thoughts.

"are you okay, mama anne?" he asked.

anne sighed, lifting kiernan up and setting him down on her lap so he could sit and she could hold him.

"no, not really, my grandchild."

"why?"

anne sighed once more, playing with kiernan's hair.

"i've been thinking a lot lately."

"thinking makes my head hurt." kiernan whined.

anne laughed.

"it makes mine hurt too, love. anyways, it just pains me to know that you never got to know your parents and that you're being raised by your old grandmother."

kiernan shifted on anne's lap, wanting to face his grandmother.

"it's okay, mama anne. if i don't have them, at least i have you... and uncle niall! i don't need my parents when i have you both." he chirped.

he then furrowed his eyebrows.

"uncle niall and i seem to have similar eyes, mama anne. have you noticed?"

anne raised an eyebrow.

"thinking about it now, they do seem similar to yours. incredibly similar."

she wasn't sure if that was coincidental or not.

"you do seem to talk like him as well, you've got a very thick accent like his."

"huh, i do." kiernan muttered.

the two looked at each other before looking down at the ground, getting lost in their thoughts for a second.

"what if he's my father, mama anne?!" kiernan said a little too excitedly.

"i doubt he is."

kiernan sensed that what he said bothered his grandmother a lot.

"why would it bother you if he is?"

"because..."

anne paused momentarily.

"kiernan, you're only six. you wouldn't understand."

kiernan raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms as he looked at his grandmother with a slight glare out of annoyance.

"try me, mama anne."

anne couldn't help but laugh, his son's sass somehow was hereditary.

"well... when harry was in the hospital, he said that he was raped. rape is bad, it's when someone forces you to do something... explicit. and if it's not safe, it could lead to pregnancy."

kiernan was catching on a bit but stayed quiet.

"and you came along, my boy." anne continued.

"so if what mummy harry and my papa did was bad, does that make me bad too?" kiernan asked.

anne cooed, shaking her head.

"of course not, baby. i'm very happy that your mummy chose to keep you, but what happened to him was just horrible."

kiernan sighed.

"i wish i could hug mummy harry, wish i got to hug him. mummy must've been devastated."

"he was, he cried a lot when we found out. but despite the pain, he still kept you. if your mummy was still here, i bet he'd love and cherish you so much."

kiernan smiled a bit.

"c-can i see a picture of mummy, mama anne?"

anne nodded, lifting kiernan off of her lap so she could retrieve a picture of her son. she had many around the house now, everywhere she turned, there would be something to remind her of the days when her happy and cheery child would be running around either causing mischief or simply playing.

she set her sights on one specific picture: it was one of harry wearing a red dress holding up a rose that covered one of his eyes. he was smiling brightly at the camera, a certain light shined in his eye.

it was taken on his sixteenth birthday.

she took it back to kiernan, handing the framed photo to the boy.

"be careful, don't break it." she said softly.

kiernan hummed softly before looking at the picture, examining it. he was very much aware that his parent was different from the stereotypical man, but that never changed his view on him. if anything, he accepted it completely and was happy that harry was who he was when he was still alive.

"mummy was so pretty."

"definitely the truth."

kiernan giggled.

"must've been partially where my good looks come from." he joked.

anne scoffed playfully.

"you're only six and you're talking like this! don't tell me you're starting to have girlfriends in kindergarten."

kiernan giggled again.

"i haven't courted lux yet, mama anne! but she's the only one i like, no more girls for me but her."

"focus on your studies, little one. you can think about girls afterwards. girls find intelligence attractive." anne said.

kiernan nodded.

"alright, now go to bed, love. it's bedtime." anne chirped.

"yes, mama anne."

he hopped off his seat, dusting himself off and stretching a bit.

"do you need help washing up?" anne asked.

"i can do it, mama anne! i'm a big boy!" kiernan chirped.

anne laughed.

"alright, lovely. go ahead, good night. give me a kiss."

anne leant over and kiernan's pecked her cheek.

"g'night, mama anne. but please come tuck me in later!"

"i will, loves. just call for me when you're done!" anne replied.

she watched kiernan waddle off and sighed, she loved that boy so much and was gonna do everything she could to make sure he grew up being cared for properly and is being loved.

and that meant that she was gonna find out who kiernan's father was.


	19. 19

"HOW DO you do that?" anne asked.

the doctor looked out his office, left and right before shutting the door and lowering his voice.

"if you wish to do a dna test secretly, i suggest you obtain a saliva sample since it's easier to acquire. for both your grandchild and for the man you assume is the father."

anne furrowed her eyebrows.

"if it's from a glass or something, get a cotton swab and get the saliva onto it. if it's from a cigarette or something paper like, just bring it to me as a whole. same with the cotton swabs, just bring it to me and i'll run the tests."

anne nodded.

"this'll work right?"

"if you're sure that this man is the father, there should be no worries."

\------

"lovely for you to join us for tea this afternoon, niall."

she carefully poured some tea for niall and for kiernan, the boy insisted to join so anne didn't have a hard time making the boy join.

"yeah! it'd lovely to see you, mr. horan!" kiernan chirped.

niall smiled at the boy and at anne.

"lovely to see the two of you, even if i'm a coffee man, tea isn't so bad." he replied.

"well being in england, you must grow to tolerate tea, niall." anne joked.

she then set the filled tea cups on corresponding small plates before giving them to the boys.

"so... kiernan, your grandmother tells me that you're doing well in school?" niall asked, stirring his tea.

kiernan nodded.

"i like to think so, mr. horan. school's fun so i see no reason to not do well."

niall smiled fondly at kiernan, the past few years have been hell for him. not being able to hug and hold his boy, not take him to school and pick him up, not give him kisses, it hurt so much.

the closest thing he ever got to bonding was when he got to hold him when he was a baby, but he's never gotten many chances at growing closer with his son.

"harry would be proud."

kiernan smiled, lifting his teacup up and about to sip from it.

anne gripped onto her napkin under the table tightly, watching the boy attentively but also trying not to look creepy in any way.

"mr. horan, how come you never visit frequently anymore?" kiernan asked, suddenly placing the cup down.

anne cursed under her breath.

"it's not that i do it purposely, you just look so much like harry. me and harry were really close so when he died, it affected me a lot." niall replied.

he sighed, beginning to lift his teacup up and slowly brought it to his lips.

but he suddenly started speaking and put the cup down, making anne sigh.

"kiernan, i love and care about you, don't take it personally. i know it's been awhile since harry's death but i'm kind of stuck in the grieving process." he added.

"i understand, mr. horan. i won't force you to visit but it's always nice to see you." kiernan chirped.

niall smiled at the boy, lifting his teacup up and finally taking a sip from the tea.

anne smiled, he looked over at kiernan.

"kiernan, honey, drink your tea. it'll get cold."

"okay, sorry mama anne."

the boy lifted his cup as well and took a sip--or actually started chugging it. like many others, the boy was a massive tea fan and he usually chugged his tea down.

"maybe i should switch to tea, it's quite nice." niall hummed.

"it is, isn't it?" anne chirped, grinning.

\------

"just let me run the tests."

"hurry up! i need those results as soon as possible, i can't wait days or months!"

"alright, alright. i'll be as fast as i can, just wait outside."

anne did as told and left the room, taking a seat outside. she really didn't want the father to be niall, she's trusted him all the years and that's what she got? for him to rape her child?

niall was very helpful around the house, she remembered how much he helped harry with his pregnancy or even watch over him while she'd be out. thinking about it now, she wondered what they did together when she wasn't around.

if niall was the father, why didn't harry say so at the hospital? the second he said it, anne would've rushed of and gotten a security guard or something. was harry afraid of the man? did niall threaten him?

so much was running through her mind that it made one hour flow right by like a second.

"mrs. styles, you may want to look at this."

she looked up and saw the doctor handing a big folder to her, in which she took it. she didn't pay attention to all the information, she was just looking for the conclusion statement.

and that's where she found it.

"mr. horan is indeed the father of your grandchild."


	20. 20

*Niall's POV*

\------

BROWN CURLS

red lips so kissable and soft

short skirt and fluffy jumper

innocent eyes hiding under thick yet stunning eyelashes

bright and adorable bunny teeth

dimples

captivating green eyes

BROWN CURLS

sixteen

kind

seductive

beautiful

harry styles.

BROWN CURLS

i often find myself reminiscing the past, it's all i can do in this dirty old cell. i've been the talk of the city, a child predator or even a pedophile they say i am, i try not to let it get to me.

because i know you don't see me that way, harry.

i know you don't think i am in any way that kind of person.

they just don't understand our love, they don't understand us, harry. maybe they don't have to understand it, but they could at least accept it.

your mother put me here, i don't blame her though. even if i'm gonna be separated from our son for the rest of my life, so be it. she was so upset, love. i feel bad.

but even feeling that way wouldn't make me feel any kind of regret, because i'm glad you and i tried. we had something special, my love. i just wish it lasted longer.

i miss your pretty face, your kind soul, i miss you, harry.

you would've been such a good mother to kiernan, the boy isn't gonna be growing up with his parents. shame.

he's so smart and a good looking lad, if only you could see.

i was allowed to bring something with me before i came to prison, i chose a picture of you. it's not creepy right? it's just that, looking at it makes things seem a little better than they really are.

i guess my only regret is that i never cherished you enough.

the cuddles we had were never enough, the kisses we shared were never enough, the hugs, the intimate we shared were never enough. maybe they were and i just sit here wishing i can get all of that stuff from you just one more time, but i feel that way.

i love you, lolita. hopefully we meet again.

-mr. horan.

FIN


End file.
